The invention relates to baked goods and in particular to bread. Specifically, the invention relates to holders for loaves of bread for the purpose of dispensing slices therefrom.
Numerous holders have been invented for holding loaves of bread or for dispensing slices from loaves of bread. Most of the bread holders of the prior art either position the bread horizontally, thus taking up considerable space, or set at an incline, also taking up more space than necessary.
Horizontal dispensers usually are equipped with mechanical means for moving the bread forward to the point where it is dispensed, thus resulting in a complicated and costly device.
Inclined dispensers are likewise costly and complicated, in that the slices are dispensed from the bottom. The bottom dispenser method usually is so arranged so as to mechanically eject, or start to eject, the slice of bread, again requiring a complicated and costly mechanism.
The present invention provides a very simple and uncomplicated structure with no moving parts. The loaf of bread is held vertically, thus taking up a very minimum of space.
In the present invention the bread is dispensed from the top, the method being very simple and easy to use. The user merely lifts off the top slice, or more than one slice if desired. No operation of any levers, catches, or doorways is necessary.
The present invention also provides a very simple and easy to assemble means so that a plurality of holders can be affixed to each other, thus maintaining the space saving efficiency when more than one loaf of bread is to be provided for a large group of users. The plurality of holders thus assembled also provides for the easy display of several kinds of bread in loaves, such as white, rye, whole wheat, and other breads.
In addition the invention also provides for an attachment to hold an assortment of condiments, such as salt, pepper, sugar, mustard, catsup, and other such condiments. Thus, daily use condiments could be included if the invention is used in the home, or a variety of condiments could be displayed if the dispenser units are used in places such as a cafeteria.
In the present invention the loaf of bread may be placed in the holder unwrapped, such as when the use will be very rapid. It may also be placed in the holder in the wrapper with top opened, such as when the use is infrequent, as in the home or during slack periods in a cafeteria, so that the bread is kept fresh and in order to prevent drying out.
While breads have been mentioned hereinbefore, it is to be noted and understood that the units may also be used for dispensing other baked products, such as hamburger buns, rolls, similarly shaped pastries, and other items. Such varied uses are within the scope and intent of this invention.
The use of the vertical bread holder holds the loaf of bread in a fixed position so as to make it easy to obtain one or more slices. This is particularly helpful where table or counter or serving space is limited, and also where the user might also be holding or carrying other food, such as in a cafeteria line. In this latter situation, a condiment holder can be used at each end to provide easy access to a variety of condiments as the user passes along the line.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide a device to hold a loaf of bread in a vertical position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that holds a loaf of bread vertically for purposes of dispensing slices from the top.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a device that will hold a loaf of bread vertically for dispensing slices from the top that may be a wrapped or unwrapped loaf.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a device for holding a loaf of bread vertically that can be removably coupled in a series in a simple manner to provide a plurality of loaves of bread held vertically.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a condiment holding unit that can be removably affixed to the vertical bread holding units.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide a device for holding a loaf of bread and other foods that is simple in structure with no moving parts.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.